Caught
by twingeek
Summary: fred and gorge get caught doing something unspeekable twinest or something like that.
1. can we get started

Hi this is my first thing so go easy plz Ty i have a back bone now curse

* * *

Fred and George where siting in the kitchen alone staring into each others eyes

"I know we can't do much until the family leaves but want to get started now?"

"maybe may be not"

"pleeeeeeeease gorge"

"Okay fine"

They run up the stairs into there room and through there closet and to another room with candles chocolate lube and a bed in the shape of a heart.This room was built four years ago when Fred and George found out they loved each other this room was also used by Ron, Hermione, Harry and, Ginny. They all knew about Fred and George. They dont mind though the kinda gussed thats what it was.

"Can I be lead this time?"

"no!"

"my ass still hurts from last night !"

"so I want to be lead"

"Fine but I get it next time"

As soon as gorge stops talking they go into a passionate kiss gorge took a well known journey through Fred's mouth that did not stop till gorge needed to breath. They took a running jump to the bed and ripped each others clothes of with on tear and a pull. There hand were up and each others body . They both as hard as a rock. Fred started kissing lower and lower leaving little bite marks all the way down to is brothers rock solid dick. Fred tried to take him whole but then retreated to the head where he kissed it lightly and started licking all the way down and back to the head he repeated that till he tasted pre cum

" now that we're not going to stop any time soon" he went to the cabinet got a condom and some lavender lube"lets use these"

"crap my ass is going to smell like a stupid flower" He really didn't care if it was lavender or strawberry he just wanted Fred inside him.

" get over here you sexy thing you" Fred ripped open the condom and put lube on it.

"I hate when you tease me Fred"

"Get over and kiss me"

"I love you Fred"

"I know"

They kissed and kissed till they had breath to have to do what they wanted to do. Fred adjusted him self on Gorge's hips and the head is submerged in the heated passion of his ass. The moan coming out of Fred mouth could of woken the dead but they didn't cared they where to busy fucking each other to notice anything or the person standing at the door

* * *

this is still my first thing and my boy friend and his brother just listen to it there twins so they just got gross out hahah yes they listen to it over the phone curse and hex 


	2. mom

The next thing that Fred and George is the scream of there mother seeing them on top of each other

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! This is what I have been hearing the last Four years! Oh my god, oh my fucking god. I should of known something was wrong I just cant believe this!"

She fell on the floor and black out then the next thing she new the twin where standing ofer her and trying to help her up they couldnt do it here legs where to weak from what she just saw.

"Well if you knew why didn't you stop us before?" Fred said with a smirk

"Stop smart mouthing me or your going to be in much more trouble than you are now. Got it?"

"Yes" in unison.

Now get dressed and clean up so we can have a little with you and the rest of the family"

They got up got there wands and with a flick of there wrist the bed was made and the candles where out.then their mom waved her wand and the room disappeared.

"Why did you do that?"

"well you wont be using it any time soon. Will you?"

"I hate you bitch!!!

They walk hand and hand the bathroom ready to take a shower together. The thing is their mom knew that too.

"Fred gets back here your not staying in the same room with out me or your father's supervision"

"What!!!!" again in unison "Why?"

"You know why for doing that unspeakable thing in that …that…Sex room"

"Where not the only ones to use it Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry too!"

"What The fuck!! Them too? Seems we will be having a vary long talk with everyone."

After Fred and George got done take a shower separately for the first time in four years and got dressed went down stairs and waited for the talk that they where all getting. The next two down were Ron and Hermione then Ginny and Harry both couples giving the twins the evil eye.


End file.
